


Seeing Eye to Eye

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Voldemort, Ero Guro, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, but only for a moment, not face fucking actual skull fucking, seriously do not eat this dove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Harry knew this was a mistake. A horrible, terrible mistake, keeping a demon imprisoned below his house, trapped within a flimsy circle drawn on the ground.





	Seeing Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> The whole reason I wrote this is because I'm super bitter that every time I see the tag "skull fucking" they mean face fucking. Skull fucking is either going in through the eye hole or making a hole in the skull and fucking ti. Face fucking is just a blowjob where you grab their face and fuck it.

Harry knew this was a mistake. A horrible, terrible mistake, keeping a demon imprisoned below his house, trapped within a flimsy circle drawn on the ground.

But, oh, he was so  _ beautiful _ .

Taller than anyone he had ever met, his skin as pale as death and his eyes the color of blood, the only remains of his true from that Harry had caught a glimpse of moments before he had shifted into a more human appearance. His hair was dark as night, framing his aristocratic face and oh so kissable lips. His body was something to be desired as well, bare as his true form had been, and very well endowed. 

If only he could enter the circle trapping the demon without being eviscerated. The creature hadn't taken kindly to being imprisoned, especially as the weeks had drawn on with no freedom in sight.

“I know you want me, why don’t you come in here with me? Or let me out? I promise I won’t do anything to you.” The demon said sweetly, his lashing drooping seductively. “We can have so much fun if you do.”

Harry was not an idiot. He knew that those honeyed words were lies, that the moment his foot broke the line, a fate worse than death would await him. 

“I bet.” Harry drawled, his eyes straying down to the demon’s groin once more. What he wouldn’t give to have that within him. “Unfortunately, I’m not an idiot. Your sweet words won’t work on me. I could bring you a toy, if you're that desperate to be fucked.”

The demon glared, anger beneath those beautiful eyes.

“When I am free from this,” the demon said, his tone calm and cold. “I’m going to shove my dick in your eye and fuck your brains out.”

Harry felt himself smirk. “We’ll see about that”

*~*

He didn’t know what possessed him to try carrying so many boxes down the stairs at once, given that he was naturally clumsy, but he would rather not make two trips into the basement. The demon’s leers did make him uncomfortable, the barely contained rage and hunger in those eyes making him shudder every time. 

Everything had gone well enough, the demon lazily watching him as he had descended, only for disaster to happen. He lost his footing on the last step, sending both him and the boxes flying. 

Harry sucked in a breath, watching as the box soared through the air and landed half within the circle. His eyes flicked to the demon as dread pooled in his gut, finding a horrible and terrifying grin on his face.

The circle had been broken.

“Now,” the demon said, his grin sharp and full of teeth as he stepped forward, out of his confinement. “I do believe my cock has a date with your eye, does it not?”

*~*

It was like the heaven he had been thrown from, the slide of his flesh in and out of the moist hole, feeling the muscles around him and the mush that he was making of the brain. The air was thick with the scent of blood and death, the fool who had trapped him dying a few minutes after he had started this, but he had not stopped, being denied the pleasures of the flesh in  _ both  _ senses of the phrase. 

He had drank deeply from his soul as he had passed, revealing in the pain and fear that was present, sweetening the taste for him even more. His only regret was that he had not pleasured the human first, allowed him to cum deep in his throat, tasted the bitterness of the mortals sins and the sweetness of his soul. 

But, he was not one to dwell on the past, thrusting faster as his release approached, his wings involuntary flapping and withering as he came deep within the humans’ skull. He sighed in pleasure, relieved that the pressure within him was now released. It was unhealthy for his kind to go so long without release, any longer might have killed him.

He dropped the body, taking in the sight of blood and cum leaking from his eye socket. He was tempted to lean down and lick it all up, savor the taste of mortal blood and his own essence, but he turned away.

Humanity had changed so much since his last summoning and he intended to drink in all that he could, feed off their sin and fuel their debauchery, state his hunger for the first time in centuries. 

As he made his way towards the stairs and towards the world, Voldemort grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks because I wrote it in like thirty minutes lol


End file.
